deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Possible VS Numbuh 1
Kim Possible VS Numbuh 1 is a what if? Death Battle. It is the second episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season and 22nd overall. Interlude Wiz: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. From ponies to superheroes, there is no shortage on types of heroes. Boomstick: But sometimes, the younger generation steps up with an arsenal of weird toys to battle crime. Wiz: Kim Possible, the cheer leading super spy.... Boomstick: ....and Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V. Wiz: Both will have access to their massive amounts of weapons and gadgets, however there will be no allies. Ron, Wade, the other KND members. None of them will be allowed to assist. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:...and it is our job to anilyze their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Kim Possible Wiz: She may claim to be your basic average girl, who's here to save the world, but Kim's life is anything but average. Boomstick: Kim is the daughter of a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, and instead of being a super genius like her parents, Kim is instead a kick butt crime fighter. Wiz: You see when Kim entered Middle School, she tried to get some money by offering to be a baby sitter or help find lost objects, and even had a website for people to ask for her help. Boomstick: Don't get any ideas, she does not take on prostitution.....as far as we know. You see one day while Kim was at cheerleader try outs, Kim got a job from this rich guy who got stuck in his own security system. Wiz: This system was made to protect his prized possession. A plushy called a Flamingoat, the rarest of the toy line called the Cuddle Buddies, and is sought after due to it being so rare as only 10 were made. Boomstick: Is this guy the precursor to the bronies? I mean he's setting up this deadly security system to protect a fucking toy! Wiz: I doubt it. Boomstick: Anyway, Kim showed up after getting the message from him, and using her acrobatic and gymnastic cheer leading moves Kim managed to get through the laser grid and turn it off so the guy could move. Damn, this is one cheer leader that should not be staying on the sidelines. Wiz: After that day, Kim's life was never the same. She went on to essentilly become a superhero, taking on dangerous jobs on a regular basis. Boomstick: She even got this overweight 10 year old genius kid to build her some powerful weapons to fight super villains with! Wiz: Thanks to Wade's intellect, Kim has acquired a large assortment of weapons and gadgets that help her in her crime fighting. Boomstick: First off is her grappling hook hair dryer, a grappling hook which can help her scale large cliffs, and walls. Wiz: There is also her boomberang comb, which may look like a normal comb, but is aerodynamicly designed by Wade to function as a boomerang. Boomstick: Is everythingin this girl's arsonal something to do with her hair? Wiz: No. She also has a laser pen, sonic shoes, sonic mines, and a lipstick that can fire sticky substances to trap opponenets. Boomstick: Well it's something I guess. But let's not foget Kim's greatest gadget. Wiz: Ah, yes. When things get tough Kim busts out her strongest weapon, the Battle Suit. Boomstick: With her Battlesuit, Kim gains superstrength, can take hitsfrom Shego's plasma blasts, and even heal! Wiz: However, that's not all the suit does. It also allows her enhanced speed, durability, and reflexes, all atthevery peak of human ability. Boomstick: Kim's unique style of cheerleading combined with martial arts has allowed her to take on some serious threats. From the likes of Monkey Fist, to Draken, and the always dangerous Shego! Wiz: True, Kim does have an impressive resume of defeating badguys.....but that's not to say Kim is unstoppable. Boomstick: For some reason she is weakened without that sidekick of her's. Why, I don't know! She has often needed days to figure out what a villain is up to, and despite being the daughter of two of the smartest minds on the planet, struggles with her grades. Wiz: But, if you are plotting any schemes to take over the world, expect Kim Possible to always be there. All you gotta do is callher or beep her. (Kim: So, what's the sitch?) Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 Wiz: Long ago the world was ruled by an evil overlord named Grandfather. His power over the children of the world forced them to work in his tapioca factory day and night. Boomstick: That is until one day. His own kids Benedict and Monty.....the later of which sadly not the animator....found a book, that gave them the information they needed to build powerful devices needed to defeat grandfather. Wiz: THis sparked the seventh age of the Kids Next Door, an organization of kids who protect their fellow children from the tyrany of adults. Boomstick: After stripping Grandfather of his powers and liberating the world, the Kids Next Door were quick to expand across the globe. But there is one catch to being a member..... Wiz: You see, with the exceptions of some of their most skilled and loyal agents, all KND operatives will have their memories of the organization erased upon becoming 13, as they would then be a teenager. Boomstick: However, even though the tales of the mysterious Numbuh 0, the codename of Monty, fell into legend after he was decommissioned, his own child would one day pick up his mantel, and be a KND operative. Wiz: This child's name is Nigel Uno, or better known by his codename Numbuh 1. Boomstick: Numbuh 1's skills are impressive to say the least, and it is implied that they were inherited from his father, Numbuh 0. Wiz: And the Kids Next Door are known for their powerful 2x4 technology, which they use to battle various adults, who try to ruin the lives of their fellow kids. Boomstick: Which is odd because a lot of these are just combinations of random scraps and pieces lying around. Heck, somehow the KND were actually in space decades before the US and Russia even tried, and even built a massive base on the moon! Not only that, but they somehow were responsible for the fake moon landing thing, when they took control of the rocket. Geez. What can't these kids make? Wiz: Numbuh 1 has used many powerful gadgets in his time as a KND operative, and as the leader of Sector V, a branch of the Kids Next Door. Boomstick: Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. may look like a simple plank, but damn is it much more than that. It can deliver powerful blows to opponents, and even reflect projectiles. Wiz: His J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. allow him to fly, and his B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.E.R. allows him to somehow launch giant grizzly bears at his foes. Boomstick: Whoa! Where can I get one of those? Wiz: Sorry Boomstick, but only the KND can get them. Boomstick: Damn it! Wiz: Nigel, has many other 2x4 technology too, such as the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R., and the SP.I.C.E.R.giving Nigel a variety of different ranged weapons. Boomstick: However Nigel's greatest gadget is his F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., which is a fucking X-Wing made out of a chimney!!! Serious what is up with these kids?! Wiz: Nigel has done many impressive feats. He has bested Chad in hand to hand, faced Father on multiple instances and even defeated multiple KND operatives, during his training. Boomstick: He is capable of tanking hits from Father's fire blasts, getting stepped on by massive robots, and one time an explosion like that of a nuke! Wiz: That's right Boomstick! Once, during the battle against Grandfather, Nigel launched the entire Kid's Next Door Moon base at him, from space! Boomstick: And you know what? Nigel just tanked it like a boss! He only came out with a few scrapes and bruises. ''' Wiz: However, Nigel is not invincible. He has a tendency to rely on the rest of Sector V for backup, he has lost to various adults, and relies a lot on his gadgets. '''Boomstick: However, if you mess with kids around the world, Numbuh 1 will be there! (Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door......BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!!!) Fight (Location: Sector V Treehouse) Kim swings in crashing through the window. She then pulled out her Kimunicator. Kim: '''So, this is the place Wade? '''Wade: Positive. It seems those weird spikes in energy have been coming from this treehouse. Kim: '''So, who do you think it is? Monkey Fist? '''Wade: '''Doubt it. He's still locked up. *static* H..hey...s....mth...g's wr...ng. The....nal.....is....ting out. The Kimunicator went dead, and Kim tried to turn it back on. '''Kim: '''So, a jamming divice huh? Figures. Just then a bald kid in a red shirt came in, flying with a pair of rocket boots. '''Numbuh 1: So, trying an attack on us, all on your own? Big mistake teenager! Too bad for you, I'm more than a match for you on my own. 'FIGHT!!!' Kim pulled out her hairdryer and tried to grapple Numbuh 1, who activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. He then flew in at Kim and slammed her to thr ground. Pulling out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Nigel launched Kim into the air and kicked her into a wall. Just then, Kim got back up and pulled out her boomerang comb. Throwing it, shew knocked the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. out of Nigel's hand. She then charged in and punched him in the gut, and threw him into the air, before vollying him to the ground. Numbuh 1: Alright, teenager. You have some skills. But you will never beat me! Kim: That's what you think kid. Numbuh 1 then pulled out the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. as Kim pulled out her lipstick. Both of them fired gooey sticky blasts at the other, hoping to slow the other down. The gooey blasts colided, knocking one another out of the air. Kim again used her boomerang comb and disarmed Nigel. However, as she charged in, Nigel pulled out the N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R. and fired a blast of molten cheese at Kim. Kim screamed as the molten hot cheese hit her, and sent her back. Nigel again fired, but Kim dodged as she looked for an opertunity. Hiding behind a wall, Kim switched to her Sonic Shoes, and with a furious speed, Kim rammed into Nigel and both of them went flying out of the treehouse. Using his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. Numbuh 1 stopped above the ground and flew into the air. Numbuh 1: Impressive. You have some good technology. Kim: You have no idea! She then threw a sonic mine at Nigel, which exploaded in his face, as he was sent crashing into the ground.Kim ran in and attacked him again, but she found her sonic shoes stuck to the ground. She looked over at Numbuh 1, who had recovered his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and managed to fire a few blasts to stop Kim. Jumping out of the shoes Kim ran in for another attack. She kicked him into a nearby house, and began to walk away. Just then she could hear something. It sounded like an engine starting. Suddenly a rockewt shot up from the house, and a X-Wing flew out. Firing some blasts, Kim was sent flying into a building which collapsed on her. Kim jumped out from the rubble, now wearing her Battle Suit. Shejumped up, grabbed the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. and threw it to the ground. She charged in at Numbuh 1 and threw a flurry of sonic speed punches. Nigel pulled out the S.P.I.C.E.R. and fired. However, Kim caught and threw the blast back it him. Then with a kick, sent him flying seveal hundered feet in the air. She picked up a car, and as Nigel came falling, she swung sending him far away. Nigel again activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. and flew back.Kimwas seen putting the car back. Nigel pulled out a massive device with a Grizzly Bear on it, catching Kim off guard. The bear gave her a massive hug, restraining her. Numbuh 1 walked up to her, held the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. right up to her head, and pulled the trigger. Kim's head went flying, landing on the ground. The bear let go of the decaptitated body, which fell to the ground. ''KO! Numbuh 1 is seen trying to reverse engenire Kim's battle suit, while Kim's body is found by Drakken and Shego, who laugh. Results '''Boomstick: Whoah! Who knew the younguns could fight like that?' Wiz: Kim and Nigel both had an amazing arsonal. In fact, both of them had great counters to the other. Boomstick: However, what was not comparable was they durability. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. While Numbuh 1 relies on his gadgets a lot more than Kim does, he has taken much stronger hits. Boomstick: Sure Kim can tank Shego's plasma blasts, but Nigel can survive a fall from the moon! Wiz: Not only that, but Numbuh 1 is a much better hand to hand combatant that Kim. Sure, she is able to take on the likes of Shego and Monkey Fist, but Nigel has bested the likes of Father, multiple times. Boomstick: I guess for Kim, victory just wasn't possible. Wiz: The winner is Numbuh 1 Trivia Do you agree with the results of Kim vs Nigel? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Code Name Kids Next Door Vs Kim Possible Themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card